Problem: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-4-4i}{-2}$
Explanation: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-4-4i}{-2} = \dfrac{-4}{-2} - \dfrac{4i}{-2}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $2+2i$.